


Between the Two of Us

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Derek, Coffee Shops, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I started this yesterday, but was only able to finish it today. It took a while for me to get the whole sex scene figured out.

Stiles's hands shake as he leads Derek into his bedroom. "Der, we..."

"Unless you're changing you're mind about you and me? I want this, Stiles. I want you." Derek pulls Stiles to a stop and into his arms. "Gorgeous, sexy boy, I want to feel you in every way."

"But like... I..."

"Stiles." Derek cups Stiles' face in his palm and kisses him softly. "Why are you so nervous about this? We already talked about me being a werewolf and how that will be different."

Stiles closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Derek's. "Because... Derek, I've... I'm a virgin."

A soft sigh from Derek is the only reaction for several long moments, then Derek is kissing Stiles hungrily. "I'm going to be your first? How much of a virgin are you?"

"I've never had sex of any kind except with myself!"

Derek smiles, eyes glinting possessively. "Perfect." He dips his head, nuzzling Stiles' neck. "Do you still want this?"

"Yes, of course, yes."

"Then don't worry so much. I promise, what I have in mind? Won't hurt you a bit."

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? 'Cause I've heard it hurts and you're not exactly... small."

"Trust me, Stiles. Just trust me." Derek kisses him once again and pulls him the rest of the way to the bedroom. Then he strips off his clothes and looks at Stiles. "Your turn."

Stiles licks his lips and begins to undress, tossing his clothes towards the hamper. He stands before Derek naked, shifting from foot to foot. "Okay, so..."

"Get on the bed. On your back." Derek licks his lips as he looks over Stiles' body. "God, you're sexy." He pushes Stiles down the rest of the way and picks up the tube of lube that Stiles had laid out before they'd gone out to dinner. He starts kissing his way down Stiles' body, nuzzling at Stiles' dick before he drags his tongue over it. Stiles' eyes close and he moans as Derek swallows him. Then he hears the cap pop open and he tenses a bit, but when he doesn't feel anything, he begins to relax.

A few minutes pass with Derek lazily sucking Stiles' cock until Derek pulls back. He smiles at Stiles and raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"You didn't do anything. Derek, I can't take you!" 

Derek laughs a little and straddles Stiles' lap. He reaches back and holds Stiles' cock up as he sinks back on it. He groans a little and smiles a bit down at Stiles. "Told you it wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh fuck, Derek. Oh my... Oh Fuck!" Stiles pushes up a little, gasping for air. "Oh god, it feels so good..."

Derek smiles wider. "Tell me about it." He bounces a little on Stiles, picking up the pace as Stiles grabs onto his hips. They move together for a while before Stiles' grip tightens. "Oh my god, Stiles... Tell me you're going to come!" 

"Fuck... Fuck! I'm gonna... oh my god, I'm gonna come!" 

Derek tightens down on Stiles as he starts to come. Stiles starts to come at nearly the same time, moaning out Derek's name. 

Derek chuckles as he looks down at Stiles, whose eyes are unfocused and his mouth is half open. "Was that good for you?"

"Huh? What?" Stiles takes a few deep breaths then nods. "Holy shit. So good."

"Good." Derek leans down and kisses him. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"I'm sleepy." Stiles pouts at him. "Let me stay here."

Derek shakes his head and kisses Stiles again. "Can't get enough of kissing you. Okay, you stay. I'll go wipe down and bring back a washcloth." 

Stiles nods and once Derek lifts up off him and heads into the bathroom, Stiles rolls onto his side, smiling to himself. 

~the end, for now~


End file.
